


Helping Hands

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), mutual care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my 150 Words Tumblr Prompts - ratchet/whirl, maybe one of them massaging the other's sore hands or smth? idk i've never requested smth before, if you come up w something that fits the prompt/characters better that's totally fine. i'm in rarepair hell i'd be happy w anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Anon didn't say they wanted romantic, but to me, hand care especially caring for Ratchet's hands implies trust and intimacy so I went with it.

“Relax Whirl. You’re doing a fine job.” Ratchet spoke in soothing tones to the very frustrated ex-Wrecker. “I wouldn’t have asked for your help if I didn’t know you weren’t up for the task.”

Whirl fought his urge to throw the very delicate tool for the millionth time in a minute. “I don’t know why you picked me to help maintain your hands. It ain’t like there aren’t others better suited onboard.” Whirl clicked his claws to prove the point.

“Maybe, but none has your experience. First Aid is good, but the kid gets too nervous. Velocity has been trained well enough for minor incidents, but I’d rather have a pro taking care of me, besides this will keep you in practice.” Ratchet moved the work light to where Whirl was currently working deep in his hand.

Whirl attempted a snort of derision, but it never came out exactly right. “If you say so Ratch.”

“I do. And I’m glad you’ve finally learned to stop arguing with me.” Ratchet reached up with his free hand to stroke Whirl’s helm. “You’d never win anyway.” He pulled the ex-Wrecker’s head down and nuzzled the top of his helm. “I’m better at snark and have way more practice.”

Whirl bumped the side of his face against Ratchet’s before he pulled back to continue his work. “Whatever you say, Doc.”


End file.
